My Darling Princess
by KuroiKochou
Summary: Tamaki is the Prince of the Kingdom of Ouran. He and his friends find a young person washed on the shore near his castle and takes the person in. The stranger doesn't remember who they were before only knowing the name it went by.
1. Washed ashore

****

**Hey I'm KuroKochou this is my first fanfiction and I hop you all like it. I got the idea from reading an old fairy tale I used to read as a kid. My imagination turned on and suddenly this story played in my head. So I thought of writing it so here it is. My Darling Princess. Please review the story and tell me your opinon of the story. Thanks for taking interest in it and I am very happy that you took your time to read it. Disclaimer on bottom of chapters.**

* * *

Tamaki's POV

One gorgeous morning after a horendous storm. I and my most trusted adivsor and kinsman decided to take a walk along the gorgeous coast line of my prosperous Kingdom of Ouran. I heard a rumor the other day from a merchant that the youngest daughter of the talented and musical Kingdom of Trancy's king was traveling along the sea of our fair lands. If she so ever lands in my kingdom I would grace the young woman with our best hospitality.

My entourage consisted of my trusted advisor, best friend and neighboring kingdom's youngest Prince Kyoya. His father thought that it would be a waste for him just to be a prince waiting for a chance at the throne so he sent him to my kingdom to become my advisor another powerful role after the royal family. Besides Kyoya was more content with it then just waiting on his brothers. The other men in my group were the high ranking lords and generals. My two generals were Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka for my army and Mitskuni "Huni" Huninozuka from my Black ops secret agents there was no war so they stayed in wait for my orders. Then last were my two demon Lords Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the tiwns, they weren't really demons, but to me they were. We were the kingdoms most eligable bachelors. We were nicknamed the Host Club because of out extravagant parties and costumes being worn everytime we entertained our people in my second castle. It was a good day today we got away from the caste to take a break from the fangirls and paperwork. the twins decided to scout ahead since they haven't been to the coast for a while.

" Tono, Prince Tamaki, Tono!" The twins paniced running back to us as if they were being chased by the father's of their fangirls...again.

" What is it now you two the Prince is here to relax not save you from angry fathers again." Kyoya snapped at them. They shook their heads as they tried to catch there breath.

" There's a boy that's washed up on shore!" they both said as they caught their breath. I immediately ran up ahead to see the poor man with the men right behind me. I saw the boy lying on his side in ragged and tattered clothes. His hair and clothes seemed to be singed a bit and he looked to be sick. I picked up his small stature and decided to rush him to the castle.

" Tamaki are you sure that we should bring him to the castle? What if he's a spy for the kingdom Lobelia?" Kyoya asked questioning the young man in my arms as we ran to the castle. We entered the masive structure and was seen by my head maid and our chilhood friend Kaitlyn. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and light green eyes. She looked at us with a questioning look from behind her circular glasses. She shook her head and led my to one of our fine rooms.

" Kyoya please explain to me the situation." She sighed helping me get the boy under the soft blue comforters in a plush queen sized bed. Kyoya fixed his glasses and sighed.

" We found him on the coast of the kingdom just outside the castle. He seemed to be in distress so we took him here. " he said simply sitting on one of the couches in the room relaxing after our run.

" Katie is he gonnna be okay I feel sad for the poor guy." Huni asked Kaitlyn as she was checking his temperature. She nodded.

" He'll be fine Huni-san he just has a slight fever, because he was probably out in the water for to long. I'll take care of him don't worry just come by before breakfast. But you six better go cause Uncle is getting frustrated that your all gone and didn't finish your paperwork or was at class today Lady Shima is peved that you all skipped. " She told us. I felt the room temperature drop. We quickly rushed out of the room to go to my father King Yuzuru in his study.

" Father?" I asked as we entered the room.

" Rene Tamaki Richard Grandtine Suoh! Kyoya Ootori! Hikaru, Kaoru Hitachiin! how dare the four of you miss an important court meeting! All the lords of the court were there. An incident was reported earlier in the meeting and I thoguht the four of you go the message before you six went out on your merry ways!" He scoled us. " For your punishment you have to go throught the aprroval paper work." He said. The approval paper work took hours to do! reading the detail to make sure everything was in order and etc. It took forever getting it done.

" But father..." I started but he raised a finger to silence me.

" No but's Tamaki you must do it since you will become the next King of Ouran! And the five of you will help him finish his work since you will help him run the country as your parents do today." He said turning around in his chair looking out the window. " Now take the paperwork and work where you would like in the castle. Oh and no hosting today in the second castle. I suspect these done by the end of the week." He said as we began to exit his studies. " I hope that boy finds a woman that can handle him." I heard my father say as the door closed behind us. We all headed to Kyoya's room to do the paper work. He looked kind of peved when we followed him into his room.

" Why is t that when ever we have to do something you always end up doing it in my quarters!" He saith through gritted teeth.

" Aw come Kyo-chan at least we can do it together and ask what we know right?" Huni asked looking towards Mori.

" Ah." He answered. As always he was the silent type. I wonder how was the boy that we found this morning doing.

After six approvals and eight denies it was time for dinner as usual it was the six of us and Kaitlyn at the dinner table tonight. Since our parents were all so busy.

" Boys tomorrow remember to visit the one you found earlier. Oh and your father said that the person should join us for breakfast after you ask it questions." She said during the main course.

" Uncle wants the boy to join us for breakfast why?" Huni asked out of curiousity already eating his dessert of a three layer vanilla cake with stawberry filling and topping.

" He wants to see who you saved earlier and wants him to feel the utmost hospitality in the castle." She said seeming to be a comand from my father interpurted by her.

" Very well if the king sees it to be fit that we give him the utmost hospitality then we can not do anything. " Kyoya said finishing his meal before the rest of us. He seemed drained from today's events. " I'll be heading off to bed first I'll see you all in the stranger's room." He said heading back to his chambers.

" Kyoya's right we should all head to bed. Besides the sooner we go to sleep the sooner we get to see the person." Kaitlyn said grabbing Kyoya's plate to go hand to the kitchen staff. With that everyone's head clicked and we all headed off to bed.

* * *

**Tomorrow we get to meet the young man that Tamaki and everyone else saved I hope you all liked my first chapter.**

**Tamaki: Who is the young man we saved?**

**KuroKochou: You'll see, you'll see. Just wait!**

**Twins: No we wanna know who it is now!**

**Kyoya:Sighs, see you all next chapter and KuroKochou does not own Ouran High School Host Club. **


	2. Identity

**KuroKochou: Wow another chapter to My darling Princess. Thanks to all those who read and plan to keep doing so. Oh and If your wondering who is Kaitlyn modeled after is my best friend Katilyn. If your reading this Kate I hope your happy.**

**Huni: Kuro-chan do we meet the stranger today?**

**KuroKochou:You'll see Huni-sempai. Oh and disclaimer I don't owns OHSHC. **

* * *

**Tamaki Pov**

I walked into the room where we kept the person. It seemed that I was the first to come in and I was shocked to see what was in the bed. Instead of the boy I saw a lovely young woman under the covers. Her long eyelashes, soft pink lips and silky chocolate brown hair. It seemed that Kaitlyn gave her a hair cut to take of those singes and attached a ribbon on her hair. I kneeled down next to the bed enchanted by her beauty and when she started to stir I immedeately sat down on the chair next to her bed.

" Good Morning, young miss how are you feeling?" I asked with a warm smile. She looked back at me with a dazed look.

" Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I rested my head on one arm and sighed.

" First my name is Prince Tamaki, your in the country of Ouran. Your in my palace after I rescued you from the shore. Do you remember why you ended up on the shore?" I asked. She looked towards me and looked as if she had a hard time to.

" I don't remember how I got out there. To be honest I don't even remember where I'm from. " She said worried. Finally everone started filing into the room to meet our guest. They all looked shock that he was infact a she.

" My what do you know if that ain't a shocker. He was a she." Kyoya said with an amused smile. Adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

" Do you remember your name miss?" I asked her. She thought a bit and smiled.

" I don't know what my name is." She said with a bashful smile.

**Haruhi's Pov**

When I woke up this morning I found a gorgeous prince staring at me with violet eyes. Around me I was in a gigantic extravagant room. It didn't seem like my room. I don't remember what mine did look like, but it doesn't feel as if it does belong to me.

" Good morning, Young miss how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes. This must be a dream I can't think right now I don't kno what in the world is going on.

" First my namr is Prince Tamaki, your in the country of Ouran. Your in my palace after I rescued you from the shore. Do you remember why you ended up on the shore?" He asked looking at me. I couldn't remember why I ended up there why can't I remember anything I just remember falling into that dark waters during the storm and the fire and then passing out on a beach.

" I don't remember how I got there. TO be honest I don't remember where I'm from." I told him honestly it couldn't hurt to tell him that. Besides he might help me out. Suddenly a group of other handsome men came into my room.

A black haired young man with glasses spoke up first saying. " My what do you know ain't that a shocker. He is acutally a she." He smiled placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

" Do you remember what your name is?" Tamaki asked me. I tried remembering but nothing came to me.

" I don't know what my name is." I told them bashfully. It was quiet embarassing forgetting your own name.

" So you forgot everything from before even your own name?" Two look alikes asked me with a dull look on their face. I nodded.

" She has amnisia then." The black haired boy said straight out.

" Poor you! You have amnisia! It must have been terrible for you before you lost your memories." A little blond haired boy about eleven told me.

" Ah." A tall man agreed.

" Don't worry. I'm sure you'll remember things through time. " Tamaki smiled and looked towards his friends and gasped. " I almost forgot to introuduce them. How rude of us even if you don't know who you are we should at least let you know theirs." Tamaki said embarassed.

" This is my most trusted advisor, youngest son of the neighboring kingdom and my best friend. Kyoya Otoori." Tamaki said introuducing the man with the glasses. Who seemed to roll his eyes and have a small smile to what his friend said.

" The twins Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Lords of my court and more friends." Tamaki said waving towards the twins who smiled from ear to ear.

" The young man next to me might seem like an elementry student but he is the oldest out of our group and my black ops comander. Mitskuni Huninozuka, but you can just call him Hunni." He said. How in the world is this little guy that looks so innnocent is the black ops commander.

"Eh ehem." Huni said nugdgine up his pink bunny.

" Oh yes and that's his bunny Usa-chan." Tamaki said pointing towards the rabbit.

" Oh and this big lug is Takashi Morinozuka, but just call him Mori. He is my commanding general for my army. " He said introuducing the tall silent guy.

" It's very nice to meet you all. " I smiled towards them. Who gave a warm smiles back.

Kaitlyn the one who tended to me came into the room.

" Oh your all up. Miss how are you feeling today? After your talk with the young misters why don't you change into soemthing into the closet and join us for breakfast." She said smiling sweetly.

" Thank you Kaitlyn. I'll be glad to join you all for breakfast." I smiled towards the seven of them. They all smiled cheerly at me.

" How wonderful you'll join us now. Another thing what are we to call you while you try to figure your name out?" Tamaki asked looking towards me questioningly. They all seemed to think for a while.

" How abot Mizu since we found her near the water?" One red head asked. I glared at him.

" I'm not a dog that you can simply name out of the blue you know." I said sternly crossing my arms. They all nodded.

" We're sorry miss we never ment to be rude." Tamaki appologized sencerly.

" Well can you think of something that you remember Miss?" Kaitlyn asked I shook my head and looked out the window to see a magnificent garden with roses, camillias, hydregeas, lilies, tulips and other foreign flowers to me but then I looked to see Irises in the middle.

"Iris..." I mummbled to myself when suddenly I saw a flashback.

" What did you say miss?" The tall blonde I believed to be Tamaki asked. I remember being in a garden filled with beautiful irises and different flowers and plants all around me. I was in the middle of the garden surrounded by irises . '...Iris over here!" I heard a high and proud voice called.

" Iris, the name Iris I remeber the name Iris but I'm not really sure if it is Iris." I told them. They all looked towards one another and back towards me.

" Iris huh... Well then Iris is what we shall call you while you stay here. I humbly welcome you to my home I hope you will feel welcome here." Tamaki bowed as they all started filing out of my room for me to change.

" See you at the Table Iris we have to change into proper clothes for the table and the rest of the day." Huni smiled hopping on top of Mori's shoulders going out of the room with the rest of the boys. Kaitlyn stayed in the room with me to help me chose since I don't know or I don't remember how to dress for breakfast.

" I hope you love it here Iris, and to warn you before hand the boys might get a bit out of hand from time to time...well probably most of the time, but they're nice boys. " Kaitlyn said heading towards the double door closet in my room. I looked fro behind her and my eyes grew wide. The thing held the most dresses I've seen! I mean like it's the size of a school house! I wonder what's next door!

" Kaitlyn is that really a a closet? What's behind there?" I asked nervously. She looked back towrards me and smiled.

" Oh it's just the suppply closet and next to that should be the second best guest room and to your other side is Tamaki's quarters. Your sleeping in the best guest quarters right now the prince thought it best that you stay here for the time being." Kaitlyn said looking through the dresses and started picking some out.

" Oh but I'm not that important though I was just a stranger that they picked up on the beach and I wouldn't mind a more simple room. " I said embarassed about just being someone they found and suddenly have special treatment.

" Oh no it's fine. We would want you to be comfortable while your here." She smiled and held up three dresses one that was outragious, a simpler one but still not to my taste it stil hade to many acessories, then there was a simple lavender one. It was just a simple A line gown with slevees that went to my elbow and fell off my shoulders. It was made out of satin with a lace edging. She gave me a lace necklace with satin in the middle and a gold design with what looked like a flur de elis and simple white shoes with a little heel.

" The pendant on the necklace shows that your a resident to the mansion since your gonna live here for the time being." Kaitlyn said brushing the last of the burnt ends splitting them apart and put a little white ribbon in my hair that hung to the side. I looked at my self in the mirror and saw a girl with big brown eyes, brown short fluffy hair, soft pink lips, and creamy skin wearing the things that kaitlyn gave me. " That's you darling." She gave a little laugh. I blinked at the girl infront of me and she copied. She was me I laughed at myself.

"That's a bit silly to not know how you even look. " I smiled towards her as she led me out to the dinning area. She nodded in agreement as we arrived with everyone already there waiting. At the head of the table was a man, two women one old, one young and a little boy who looked about five.

" Oh Iris might I introduce my Father King Yuzuru, my mother Queen Anne Sophie, my grandmother Lady Suoh, and my younger brother Wakaoji." Tamaki introduced I saw his family observing me and lok me over.

" She's so pretty." the little boy smiled. He looked just like his older brother.

" She is isn't she dear." His mother smiled putting her hand to her cheek. " She's just a doll." She commented.

" Indeed she is my dear. Mother what are your perspective?" The King asked the elderly woman.

" Fine young specimen. Let's see if her mannerism is as the same as her looks." The elderly woman said unfolding her napkin and placed it on her lap."Kaitlyn why don't you show the young lady to her seat next to my eldest grandson. Come on now we all have a busy schedule. I'm only here cause my grandson pleaded and for an odd ocurance I just couldn't say nay." She said as Kaitlyn led me to a chair next to Tamaki.

" Sorry about my grandmother she needs to meet up with the other elderly royalties around the land to a meeting up north four kingdoms away. She's suppose to join a caravan with the others along the way and she needs to leave early." He said bashfully.

" You shouldn't have done that Tamaki I'm but a mear person that you picked up off the shore and I'm sorry for taking some of you time. Lady Suoh." I appologized. She shook her head.

" No it's fine. I'm sure the others would understand since they all are quiet fond of him and know how he is." She said sipping on a cup of tea as the kitchen staff came out and served us all breakfast.

" Hey Miss so you don't know where you came from?" the little boy asked His mother looked at his as if saying it was a wrong move to say that. I nodded my head answering the boy not minding his curiosity.

" I'm afraid so little prince. I'm not so sad about it I mean it's always nice to go somewhere but I don't remember if I had a family. It doesn't feel like I did it feels as if I was alone most of the time." I told them before getting back to my breakfast. It was a quiet morning but not at all what you'd respect from people so high ranking well in my perspective. I look and see that they are not normal well what I think is normal. I'm thankful I at least still know common scence except my name of course.

"Well then you can stay here as long as you want!" The little prince said with a big grin spread across his face.

" He's right dear you can stay as much as you like. " the queen smiled towards me.

"Thank you ma'am that's very genirous of you. I wouldn't mind staying till I get my own place." I said afraid that if I said no I'd be disrespecting her and it wasn't such a bad idea till I got my own home.

They all smiled towards me as the grandmother got up. " Well I shouldn't linger any longer the others might be angered so I must depart now. It was nice to meet you Miss. Iris I assure you my son and his family shall give you the ut most hospitality." She assured going out the door into a carriage.

The rest of the time as we ate the boys started explaining things that happened in the kingdom. They all joked and laughed as breakfast comenced and in the middle a small squable between Tamaki, Kyoya versus the twins occured before being quieted down by the King saying it isn't right for young gentlemen to squable so early in the morning infront of a youg lady. After that the boys calmed down and ate in silence.

" Ms. Iris since you are a guest of the kingdom and since I was the one who carried you here. " Tamaki said as if making something clear. " I shall take you on a tour of my fair kingdom and it's many beautiful gardens and boutiques." He infromed me and the rest of the group. The boys all started bickerig again about how it should be as the king shut them up again.

" I see no agrument there and besides the rest of you need to finish the paper work." The king said agreeing with his oldest son. The twins seemed like they were about to argue when the king shoot them a look.

" Brother may I come along so I can see the gardens too?" His younger brother asked. Tamaki looked towards his mother ad father as they nodded.

" Okay then Gin the three of us shall go ito the town together. I hope you do not mind Ms. Iris?" Tamaki looked towards me. I shook my head.

" Not at all I wouldn't mind bringing your brother." I smiled towards them. His brother had a big grin across his face.

" Alright then we all shall go into town as regualr towns folk then so my costumers don't recognize me." He said as I saw the rest of the table agree as if he didn't do so then there would be a problem. I wouldn't blame them though he is the prince of the Kingdom.

* * *

**Kurokochou: Yay the end of the chapter! ****I am so sorry that this chapter took so long it's just that I started high school and I'm not quiet adjusted to school yet on how to still do my fanfics and my school work so I'm still trying to work that out.**

**Kaoru: Oh? Does that mean your a first year like Haruhi, Hikaru, and I?**

**Huni: Oh so your a first year I didn't know that!**

**Kurokochou:Stop picking on me who cares it's only a year! I see you guys next chapter. Chao!**


End file.
